


SeverusForeverus/1976 Whomping Willow Incident

by EliLeFey



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eli le Fey finds out about Black's attempt to murder Severus using Remus, and how Potter stopped him only to protect his own interests, she loses it and declares shenanigans on the Marauders, telling Albus she will no longer abide by his request to avoid deadly force in seeking justice.  The gauntlet is thrown down.  Will the Marauders pick it up, or will they chicken out and run away from her challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SeverusForeverus/1976 Whomping Willow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS. I am rewriting a lot of the sections in my work, including my chapters on Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Tonks.

Eli was working in the studio with her arms teachers in Avalon when she heard Severus come into the fireplace. She could tell with one glance he was extremely upset, angry, fearful, and shamed at the same time. She excused herself from the class.

“What happened, Severus? It’s bad. Tell me.”

“I can’t keep secrets from you, but you must promise not to do anything, don’t lose your temper. Severus told her of the incident. He saw she was losing her temper, her eyes flashing green fire.

“ I will kill Black. That was the last straw. And Potter, he only ‘saved’ you so HE wouldn’t get in trouble. He’s like that.”

"I owe him ... a life debt, I can't get out of it." He scowled, clenched his fists and growled, "To think I owe my life to that bastard, after all he's done to me."

“No, you don’t, he was only trying to cover for himself and his pals, and Dumbledore has been covering up way too much. This has to stop. I can’t let you get hurt. If anyone has a life debt to Potter it’s me for failing in my duty to you. I knew about Lupin, Severus, I should have told you. I withheld that from you, in violation of my unbreakable vow to protect you. And I hate those bastards more than you ever could, Severus."

“Promise me you won’t do or say anything. Promise.”

“No, Severus, he tried to MURDER you. I can’t let that pass. Dumbledore is not going to help and I have to take this into my own hands, Severus, don’t you remember? I am vowed to protect you. I must act.”

“Please, no. If you do anything, you’d have to go away forever, and I don’t want to lose you, Eli.

“What if he tries it again? He will! He’s crazy as a rabid weasel. Can you imagine, using his own boyfriend to kill you, that’s completely over the points. I can’t let him live if he’s a danger to you. If you won’t tell anyone you have to let me protect you. I could … incapacitate him without killing him, but I’d have to get permission from the Elders to use those spells.”

Severus paced the floor, then stood in front of the window, looking over the lake to Hogwarts.

“It’s because of Lily, she’s mine and Potter is trying to take her from me.”

“You can’t own anyone, she isn’t yours, she is her own person. Your father thinks he owns your mother. You want to be like him? You can’t control who she sees, who she likes, and if she is what you think she is, she will get tired of them. You know how I feel about them. The fact she prefers their company to yours is why I cannot trust her. I know what they are, I know what you are.”

She went to Severus, put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “We need to talk about this with Father. He is our Secret Keeper, he is the only one I trust. I didn't tell you a secret you needed to know. The reason I didn't tell you about Lupin was because Albus Dumbledore begged me not to. I figured out what Lupin was right away and confronted him. He appealed to my sense of justice, and I went along with him. The reason I did was because he is my great grandfather.”

Severus gaped at her.

"I didn't want to presume on the attachment. It's an open secret; plenty of people know, or suspect, who Gwydion's father was, the family resemblance is very strong.'

She took his arm and led him to the dojo and summoned Takeshi on the mirror. When he appeared, Eli said, “Father, could you come here right away? One of those Griffyndor thugs tried to murder Severus. He won’t let me do anything and Dumbledore is covering up the incident. I’m afraid the perp will try it again, he’s crazy, I mean, over the points, gabba gabba hey, he’s a BLACK, you know how they can be.”

“I’ll be there right away,” Takeshi said and the mirror went black.

 

Takeshi came out of the fireplace in less than a minute. He strode into the studio and looked at them. “Severus, come with me. Eli, your eyes are all green. You take your sword and go down to the arena and hack at the dummy until your eyes are purple. You can’t be reasonable when you’re this angry. Go.”

Eli went to the mantel, took Dyrnwyn off the wall and went down the riding arena and started her exercises. She knew she had to learn how to control her anger better, she didn’t like how her thinking was clouded when rage took over. Her instructors warned the recruits that this was the biggest killer of soldiers, letting emotions control reason, and Eli knew that she needed a lot more training before she would be ready to face daemons.

Focus the anger. Turn it over to the body, to the sword. Eli finished warming up and launched an attack on the training dummy. She didn’t stop until she was soaked in sweat and trembl  ing from exertion. She went to the stables, patted Yojimbo for a few minutes, then climbed up the stairway to the loft. Both her parents were there, seated at the table, and Severus was lying on her bed. She replaced her sword over the mantle, smiled, and headed for the bathroom. She showered and put on jeans and a Rory Gallagher T shirt.

 

She sat in one of the wing chairs by the fireplace. Takeshi and Emerald looked grim. “We’re going to London for a few days. We convinced Severus this is very serious and it’s in everyone’s best interest to keep the two of you away from Hogwarts until something is done about Black. He is dangerously disturbed. I am shocked that Albus let this happen and is taking no action. Don’t worry, we shall convince him to put Black in a secured location and put under medical supervision. There are potions that can calm him down, but only if he takes them.”

“Father, this is my fault. Great Grandfather begged me not to tell anyone about Lupin’s secret. I agreed, and I should have told Severus. I don’t think it’s fair for Lupin to face such horrible discrimination because of something that isn’t his fault. But I nearly got my prince murdered. I had no idea this realm was so dangerous, and this school so unsafe. I should have told him … “

“You had no way of knowing how out of control Black is.”

“That doesn’t matter, I can’t know everything and that’s why I should have told Severus. I DID know about Lupin.”

“Let’s not forget that Severus probably shouldn’t have been stalking anyone, and trusting Black, well, that was his mistake, he knows better than you what a whack job Black is. He should have know he was being set up.”

"Father, I am beginning to wonder about Great Grandfather.  I am beginning to question his motives and actions.   am afraid that I give him too much credit, and trust him too much because of our familial connection, and I've seen enough cases of how Terrans often are quite treacherous and devious to their own families.  Those jerks, they call themselves the Marauders, they are thugs!  They openly break rules, they do things to Muggles that should get their wands confiscated permanently, and they have been attacking Severus as long as they have been in school with him . . . and Great Grandfather covers for them!  I can't take it much longer."

Emerald looked at her daughter, "I know . .. there are things going on that shouldn't, I've known about all of the attacks on poor Severus.  I'm beginning to wonder if we didn't make a big mistake sending you here ... but you know your mission.  You have to protect your Prince."

Severus woke up from the nap he'd fallen into, completely exhausted, mentally and physically, from the events of the past day.  

Emerald went to him, hugged him.  "Let's go to London, your mother can some stay with us, we'll get tickets to the ballet.  You have to let Takeshi handle this for you, dear."  

 

They used the floo powder to get to the flat.  Takeshi and Emerald went to collect Eileen and Eli and Severus sat in in the front room.  "I'm sorry for making such a production of this, it's my fault completely, why on earth would I trust Black?  That was just about the dumbest thing I ever did."  

"You got that right.  When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember."

"Let's go get something to eat."   They went to the kitchen and looked through the stores.  The house elves made sure pantries were always stocked, and they put together a dinner of 'comfort food'  which they were able to eat after a few hits of hashish to relax them from their 'combat mode' 

 

Emerald returned via the floo network from Spinner's End with Eileen.  "Your father is at the Farm, Cordelia and Takeshi called Albus over and they are talking about the incident right now.  When he gets back, we're doing a Protection Ritual for you, Severus.  I hope you realize just how much danger you are in."  

Takeshi returned in about an hour. 

 

 

Eli stepped out of the shadow she had drawn and suddenly appeared right in front of Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew, near the Astronomy tower. She had already cast a Silence Spell on the area.

Her eyes were completely green, radiating emerald light, and she used her hands to create the force blast to slam them into the wall, hard enough to stun them. Potter grabbed his wand and she struck his hand hard enough to knock the wand out of it and paralyze his fingers.

“We’re going to have a little talk, boys. It’s about your crazy ass pal Sirius Black. I know what he did. Did you think you could get away with this? Did you think I wouldn’t find out? I’m a Legilimens, just try and stop me from finding out anything. What the fuck are you doing? Black tried to murder Severus! He tried to use Lupin to do it! That’s beyond crazy, he’s dangerous! Don’t break your arm patting yourself on the back for ‘saving’ Severus, you only stopped him so YOU AND YOUR PALS would not get in trouble! What the FUCK."

Potter scowled at her. “If he wasn’t such a nosy git Sirius couldn’t have tempted him, ever think of that?”

“What the hell is your problem, Potter? What did he ever do to you? Why do you attack him? Trying to keep him away from his oldest friend? What is wrong with you? Why can’t she have whatever friends she wants, without your approval?”

“She doesn’t want him around.”

“Then let her tell him that, you don’t need to keep bullying him.”

 

Remus stepped in between them. “Shut up both of you! What the hell is going on here? What are you talking about, using me to murder Severus?”

“Oh, no one told you, eh?” said Eli. “You want to tell him or should I, Potter?”

“I’d rather hear it from you, Eli.” Remus put his hands on his hips and stared at Potter. He knew that Sirius had been really angry with him after their last fight, and how capable he was of extreme behavior when he was in one of his manic moods. He glanced at Eli, noticing her eyes were almost entirely green.

 

“This is not a threat, it’s a promise. If you ever try to hurt Severus again, there will be consequences. I have to answer to a higher authority than Dumbledore or those Ministry assholes. You keep your insane pal Black under control, keep him on a leash and muzzled, or I will neuter him before I put him to sleep. It’s not his fault his entire family is crazier than a wombat on LSD, but if you won’t get him help in controlling his insanity, I shall do so myself, the old fashioned way.”

Potter held out his hands in supplication. “I agree, it was too far.”

“Shut up, Potter, the only reason you warned Severus was because you are sane enough to know that the fallout would hit you first, your activities with Black and your other pals would come out, so would your malady, Lupin, and your boyfriend’s amorous activity on both sides of the fence.. As well as your other criminal conduct, even in the Muggle world. You even brag about your mutiny and sedition openly, which is so disrespectful. .. I have to follow all these bullshit laws because of your stupid Ministry rules, which you openly flout … “ Eli rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.

Potter’s eyes widened as awareness of what Eli was saying dawned on him. He knew Sirius and Remus spent a lot of time alone together, but he never thought they were that way with each other, especially considering that Sirius had lost his virginity at 14. Now some of the comments Peter had made when they were off together made sense. Was he the only one who didn’t know?

Pettigrew hated being around Eli. He knew she knew what he was, and that she despised him. He didn’t want her near him because he knew her ability to use her psionic ability to ‘read’ his mind was stronger the closer he was, so he always tried to keep a safe distance from her. He was angry that she had revealed the secret he had that he’d been using to get Remus to get him in the Marauders. He’d lost his power over Black, because now Potter knew.

 

Remus sat up and stared hard at Eli. “Just a minute, Eli, what are you talking about, MURDER?”

Eli shook her head. “So you didn’t even tell him, eh, Potter? Yeah, your boyfriend tried to get Severus to use your secret route to the Shack. If Potter hadn’t stopped him you probably would have killed him. Which would have triggered an investigation, with you sent to Azkaban’s along with Professor Dumbledore for knowingly allowing you to attend. Black would have gotten off with an Insanity plea, spent some time in a locked ward, and Potter would have gotten rid of Lily’s oldest friend. That's the best case scenario. More likely I would have slaughtered both you and your pal, Lupin, I am justified under the Law.”

“I … I can’t believe it … James, tell me the truth.” Potter looked away.

“Could … would you … talk to me, Eli? Please?” His voice cracked and his lower lip was trembling. “Tell me what you know. I can see I can’t trust my friends to be honest with me, you will be.”

Eli turned to Pettigrew. “Get the fuck out of my sight and stay as far away from me as you possibly can, you disgusting git. And you, Potter,” she said, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at him, “don’t think you can ever get away with anything. Your arrogance and lack of sympathy and empathy will ultimately destroy you and all you love. Go away. Now.”

 

The last three words were uttered in a growl. Potter leaped to comply with her order to leave. He hated how she could do that to him. He was terrified of this girl and would hardly admit it to himself, let alone others. Didn’t she know he was really trying to help her? That Severus should stop chasing after Lily and realize he had a Faerie, the one everyone else wanted but couldn't have? Why was Snape so stupid? Why did he trust Sirius?

Then he looked at Pettigrew, and thought about some of the things Sirius had gotten him to do. Why was he, James Potter, so stupid as to trust a werewolf, a raving madman, and a creeping, sniveling sycophant like Pettigrew? He was beginning to think he may have made some bad judgement calls. Was Snape really all that bad? Or was he so jealous and so threatened by Snape that he had to do whatever he could, legal, illegal, immoral or plain mean, to get him away from Lily? The thought that maybe he was the bad one crossed his mind. But like all other incidents of empathy for others, the moment passed without making any changes in his behavior. Insight was not sufficient to overcome ego in his case.

 

Lupin and Eli stared at each other. He knew how angry she was. He was finally alone with her, after all those years of yearning, and she looked ready to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.

He realized that he wasn’t the target of his wrath, as she glowered at the retreating forms of Pettigrew and Potter. “Those friends of yours are the biggest assholes I have ever met. So they didn’t tell you what your boyfriend tried to do?,”{ she said, turning back to face him.

“This is my fault. I should have told Severus I knew what you were, but I didn’t because Dumbledore asked me not to tell anyone. I don’t agree with the Ministry so I kept your secret. I should have trusted Severus, not Dumbledore. He knew there was something going on and he was trying to figure it out. Black told him about the secret passage to the Shack and he was going to follow you. Potter warned him off. Which doesn’t make him a hero. He didn’t want any trouble or anyone from the Ministry taking too close a look at what’s going on here. He wasn’t trying to save Severus, but he knew what would happen to him, to Sirius, and to YOU if you had killed Severus.”

Remus looked at her as tears began to fall. “I didn’t know. That’s no excuse. Sirius has … _problems_.”

“No shit, Sigmund. What are you going to do about it?”

“Are you going to turn him in?”

“If I hadn’t kept YOUR secret from Severus, this never could have happened. No more secrets. I won’t hold any confidences from any of you ‘Marauders’ so you’d best do all you can to start keeping things contained … you’re only loony once a month, he’s like that all the time.”

“I would have ended up in Azkaban,” Remus said in a soft voice.

“No, I would have killed you and and Black and gone back to Avalon.”

“He means that much to you?”

“To all of us in my clan.”

 

“I don’t know how this feud got started but I’m warning you, end it before anyone gets hurt. Black is dangerously insane. You know it. If you don’t get him help, I will, and it won’t be pleasant for anyone.”

“How is it you know our secrets? And thanks for spilling the tea about Sirius and me to James.”

“I’m a Faerie, numbnuts. I READ MINDS, that’s what the Daily Profit says, so you should be on your guard. Your chum Pettigrew knows enough about mentalics to stay the fuck away from me. It’s a matter of honor not to reveal some secrets, but you and your pals no longer merit that consideration. I’ve known there was something wrong with you from the first time we met. You have a strange smell, not something a Terran would notice, and my horse knows what you are instinctively, so I did a bit of research, took a hair sample, got the Dx. As for your relationship with Black, well, he’s the one who won’t shut up about how Faeries are all cross dressing, sex changing, polysexual nymphomaniacs, as if he has any way of knowing. And all that chasing after girls, trying just a bit too hard, bragging just a little too loudly, as if he had to convince himself he was straight … come on now …” she said, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

 

“So … let me see if I’ve got this straight. My friend … my lover” he said the last two words in a whisper, ‘tried to kill Severus Snape by sending him unknowing into my lair. And James warned him not to.” He looked up at Eli, who had begun to pace back and forth.

Remus stumbled over to a bench and sat down heavily. He gave Eli a look of pure misery, then looked down and put his hands over his face. “I don’t know what to say. This is my fault. I knew how out of control he could get.” His shoulders began to shake as tears rolled down his face. “We had a fight. It was about you, and Severus. As usual. He liked to talk smack about the two of you, always telling me you’d never want me, so why was I always following you around, like Severus tailing Lily … I got so angry with him, he said such horrible things about you, about Severus, about me, it was as bad as that time you attacked Malfoy … I told him it was over between us, no more sex, I’d leave the school before I’d touch him again … it got physical. Then it got horrible … he lost control and I had to hurt him pretty bad to get him to stop.”

He couldn’t stop from sobbing now. The terrible memory of that night haunted him. He thought he was better than that, that he would never intentionally harm anyone, until Sirius had said those things about him, about Severus, and about Eli. Those disgusting, degrading, and immoral comments and suggestions sickened him. He would never repeat them to anyone. What sickened him most was that he threw the first punch, and that Sirius wanted him to. He liked it when Remus hurt him. It’s like he wanted to be punished for his love.

Sirius had _Issues_.

 

He and James should have done something sooner. But then, James and Sirius had done some heinous things together, in both Muggle and Wizarding world, more than enough to get them expelled, even have their wands taken away.

Time to call in for back up. “Let’s go get Magonagall and see Dumbledore. I wish James had said something right away.”

"One question, Lupin."

He looked at her. 

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."  

“You’d better stop and wash your face first, Lupin,” Eli said.

 

They went to the Prefect's bathroom, thankfully empty.  Remus soaked his face in cold water, then carefully combed his hair.  It was his best feature, a thick mane falling to his shoulders, a rich chestnut color with natural blond highlights.  Sirius love to play with his hair.  The thought crossed his mind that he should cut it all off.   Eli didn't seem to care much about looks; she ignored all the boys except Severus.  Her face lit up when she saw him.  Remus would have sold his soul for a look like that from her.  But Severus really wasn't as ugly as James and Sirius said; he was at an awkward growth stage, gawky, too skinny, too pale, with eyes so deep they were like black holes, frightening to look into, his nose was too big for him to ever be considered handsome, and his hair was a disaster.  

What did that amazing goddess see in a mess like Severus?  Was she right about him?  Were the Marauders wrong about him?  

The evidence was beginning to point to that conclusion.  

 

Eli set a fast pace to Minerva's office.  The pair attracted a great deal of attention when she marched silently through the groups of students, with Remus trotting to keep up with her strides.  She knocked on the door, and strode in when it opened.  She stood at attention in front of Minerva's desk.  

"Permission to speak freely, Professor Magonagall."

"Permission granted."

Remus came into the room and stood near Eli.  "Sit down, both of you, and do say what you've got to say, Eli."

Eli remained standing.  Remus slunk to the chair nearest Eli and sat down.

"I am reporting this to the authorities in Faerie.  As you know, he is a friend of the Fey and we stand by our friends.  You have aided and abetted in the nonstop harassment and bullying of my friend, and as a result of this tolerance, you allowed a clinically insane student, who should be under treatment, to attempt to murder Severus,   and a werewolf, whose mere presence would cause an uproar among the student's families, not to mention the residents of the village, to stay undercover.  Professor Dumbledore convinced me to go against my better judgement and keep this secret, and as a direct result, Severus Snape was nearly murdered, using an innocent boy's unfortunate malady as the weapon.  I will no longer hold back on the use of my ability to stop, by whatever means necessary, this direct threat to safely.  Exigent circumstances require extraordinary efforts."

Albus had entered the office at the beginning of Eli's statement.  He now advanced to stand next to Minerva.  "Sirius is currently in the infirmary.  Your parents brought some medications we're using, with some cognitive therapy treatments."

"I will no longer honor any agreements we had for confidentiality, since the threat to Severus's life, not to mention my own, overrules your reasons to keep silent.  You have not handled the situation properly and thus it is entirely your responsibility.  So I am informing you that I can and will use whatever I can, including deadly force, to stop any further threats.  I will use my own judgement from now on.  What  I find most disturbing and reprehensible about Black's crime was how he attempted to use Lupin as a deadly weapon.  i may not like him but as you know I disagree with the prejudice against those who did not choose the affliction.  It is not my fault that your Ministry will not allow healers from Avalon from sharing our cures with Terrans."

 

"Mr. Lupin, do you have anything to add?" asked Albus in a gentle voice.

"I am still trying to comprehend what I have just learned.  I knew he could get out of control, I know he's done things that should have gotten him expelled, I have not been forthcoming and I have assisted them in breaking the rules of the Ministry and of Muggles.  It has to end.  Do whatever you must to stop Sirius from doing any more harm.  I don't want him to turn into the next dark lord.  He could go that way, it's in his family legacy.  I hope there is still time to save him."  He began to sniffle and Minerva handed him a clean handkerchief.  

Eli spoke up.  "I would suggest that since Black can't stand any mention of me, it would be in everyone's best interests if you shun me and don't talk about me, don't look at me, pretend I don't exist, and I shall do the same.  I'm used to being shunned here, it doesn't bother me.  I prefer it.  The longer I stay here the less I like it, and the inhabitants.  As I told your little pets, I will no longer hold back from retaliating in kind to any type of aggression or hostility towards me or Severus.  You keep them under control.  You bloody well know I can take any of you, including you, Professor, in a fight.  Don't push me.  Neither of you really wants to know just what I can do.  Now, I must go to the library for my study group.  This will be the last time I will discuss this matter with any of you.  The next time I do it will be at a board of inquiry at the Ministry.  I will jump the chain of command faster than you can wave your wand.  I no longer will obey any of your orders or rules if it goes against my better judgement."

"That might be construed as insubordination," Minerva said, scowling.

"Insubordination?  How dare you.  Even the lowest soldier is permitted, in fact mandated, to disobey unlawful orders."

"Let it go, Minerva," Albus said.  "She's right."  

Eli spun about and marched out of the room.  Albus followed her out.

 

Remus sobbed even harder than before.  Minerva looked at the boy with pity.

"She hates me, it's not my fault."

"No, she doesn't hate you.  She wants to keep you out of trouble, and Severus out of danger.  We can't let Sirius destroy himself by destroying others.   We need to work together, you have to make sure he takes the potions the healers have prescribed, and try to limit his intake of alcohol!  Try and get him to smoke hashish instead.  You must tell me if he's getting manic.  I'll talk to Potter and Evans, you have to help him."

Remus looked up.  "I wish there was some way to apologize to Severus.  I don't have anything against him.  I ... I think I was wrong about him, I think my friends are wrong about him."

"You could always write him a letter.  You have to stay away from those two, all of you Marauders."

 

Albus had to break into a trot to keep up with Eli, who was striding down the hallways, causing other students to back away with haste.  James Potter was near enough to hear her say to Dumbledore, "I told you I will not discuss the matter any further.  You take care of those thugs and I won't have to hurt anyone.  Leave me be.  For all your complaints about Dark Wizards, you sure let a lot of dark shit happen here.  Do I have to take him to Avalon to keep him safe?"

 She strode away, and Albus turned to face James.  "Mr Potter, would you come with me for a bit?"  

When they were seated in his office, Albus smiled at James.  "I'm sure you know what this is about.  I was just talking with Eli, Professor Magonagall, and your friend Remus.  I'm afraid you and your friends have created an interrealm incident, and there will be fallout.  You know things went too far, and Eli is reporting this to the College of Druids.  I think it's safe to say I won't be getting any more invitations to visit them, and it's a dead cert that no other Faeries will ever attend Hogwarts."

"You've been to Avalon?"

"Yes, I have.  And I know one thing, the Fey have taken Severus to their hearts.  If you hurt one Faerie, or any of their friends, you have created a life enemy.  What your friends did goes far beyond the pale, and your self serving attempt to avoid detection and punishment doesn't change the magnitude of the offense.  In order to protect Remus, I put Severus's life in danger.  I violated his rights, and I have created an enemy of someone who was a friend."

James saw how hurt Albus was, underneath his smile.  He could feel the older man's pain at Eli's rejection.  

"We truly screwed the pooch this time,"  James muttered. 

"Yes, you did.  It's time you realized that Eli is right, you can't get away with anything.  Karma always gets you.  I covered up for you once too often, and as a result, I lost Eli's trust.  To be honest, you and your friends are not worth the price I just paid."

 

James was shocked to see tears forming in the older man's eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I know that's not enough.  I never meant to hurt you.  i just wanted that damned Snape to go away."  

Albus shook his head.  "You still don't get it.  There is nothing wrong with Severus and your attacks on him have been wrong from the start.  You don't seem to understand that the echoes of your words last for an eternity.  Everything you do has an  effect on the future, in ways you can't understand.  You may have cursed yourself, you've shut yourself off from earning a friend who will protect you til the end, from anything the universe can throw at you."  

 

Fawkes flew from his perch to land on Albus's shoulder.  He chirped at Albus,  feeling the man's distress, and groomed the man's hair, in an attempt to soothe him.

 For the first time in his life, James Potter felt remorse for his actions.  He knew he couldn't get out of this with a smile and a joke.  He felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  He knew Albus was correct.  He wondered how long he would have until the curse would "come upon him" and what would happen when it did.  Even his extraordinary amount of youthful arrogance couldn't shield him from the realization he'd done unforgivable things and there was no way to avoid the consequences.  He suddenly realized this would not only harm him, but would also destroy anyone near him.  He'd put Remus and Lily right in the crossfire.

Albus said in a soft voice, "I've done some unforgivable things in my time.  There are some debts that cannot be discharged.  You will have to deal with whatever comes your way.  Now please leave me.  Make sure your friend Sirius takes his potions and use whatever means necessary to control him.  You don't want to add to your debt."

 

James stumbled out of Albus's office.  He felt sick to his stomach.  He ran to find Lily and told her what had happened.  "You're good with breaking curses," he said.  "Is there any way out of this?  Can we curse the Faerie bitch?"   Lily slapped him.  

"You idiot, you just made things worse.  No, she didn't curse you.  You cursed yourself, Albus is right.  Even if Eli wanted to protect you, she can't.  The curse was caused by you breaking the primary directive.  'That which is hateful to you, do not do to your neighbor.' "  The realization that Eli had the better man was made clear to both of them.  Lily regretted her decision to abandon Severus.  She knew at this point there was no going back.  You can't unring the bell.  She would stand by the bargain she had made, with sorrowful resignation.  She would share James's fate, since it was also her doing.  She finally understood what the meaning of karma was, and how the Faerie way of staying on the path of righteousness was an integral part of magic.  You can't do evil, intended or not, and get out of the results by waving a wand or doing a spell.  To do magic correctly, you had to constantly work to be honest and deal with the world as it is, not as you want it to be, because with each unexamined motive used, the karmic debt increased exponentially.  Doing more spells to deal with the results results in essentially running around in circles, using gasoline to put out a fire.


End file.
